Injustice: Gods Among Us Mobile
The IOS version, which was released on April 3, 2013, is a free-to-play game with buyable upgrades, such as Power Credits and Energy Cards. Recent updates have included DLC Characters such as The Red Son Pack (with Superman, Wonder Woman and Solomon Grundy) and the Man of Steel pack (it contains an exclusive Superman and Zod). There also exists a Challenge Mode, which allows players to get exclusive Gold Character Cards by beating many battles within a certain time period. The following characters can be claimed (that are confirmed) from Challenge Mode: Batgirl, Zod, Red Son Deathstroke, Regime Raven, Regime Aquaman, Blackest Night Batman, Hawkgirl, Elseworld Flash and Martian Manhunter, John Stewart Green Lantern, Mortal Kombat Scorpion, 600 Wonder Woman, Containment Doomsday, Boss Solomon Grundy, Darkseid, Regime Killer Frost, Red Son Batman and Arkham Origins Deathstroke. NetherRealm teased at WonderCon a multiplayer trailer, adding new skins for existing characters and a new multiplayer system with a genuine new interface, coming soon to Injustice Mobile. Battles Injustice for the iOS features different gameplay than it does on its console version, resembling more of a card battle game rather than it's "fight-style" console counterpart. Players collect characters in the form of cards and use them on 3v3 battles to defeat their opponents. The player starts with three random Bronze characters at the beginning of the game, and can get more characters by completing specific battles, buying them from the shop, or earning them as rewards from the Challenge Mode. Every character can level up, and buying more copies of characters allows you to promote them to Elite cards; every "Elite" on the character has bonuses towards Damage and Health. Character cards come in three rarities; Bronze, Silver and Gold. The higher the rarity, the better base stats come with the character. Each character has a "Passive Ability" which grants them a boost in gameplay for themselves or for the whole of the team. (For example: Superman Regime gains 50% more damage for 6 seconds at 40% health). They also have two Special Attacks which are unlocked at Levels 1 and 5 respectively. The higher the Special Attack, the more powerful it is. The first two Special Attacks can deal Special Effects such as Poison, Bleeding, Frozen, or Stun the opponent. The level 20 attack is a Super Move which is a High-Damaging UNBLOCKABLE Attack. Each battle has a requirement of "Energy" to use before a battle starts, as many as 1-3 Energy may be used for battles. Each character has 10 Energy slots that recharge over time. If a character lacks the energy to participate in a battle, the player must wait until it is recharged or use an Energy Consumable, which can be rewarded from matches or as daily rewards. Energy can also accumulate faster for cards with the purchase of a "Support Card" for each character found in the shop or from "Booster Packs". Cards that boost Health and Damage can be found as well. Online Mode The Online Mode allows IOS players to play against other AI-controlled player teams. Although the multiplayer matches are not in real-time, the winner of each match gains battle rating that are added to the Leaderboard for each "Leaderboards Season." Furthermore, gear cards can be added to characters to increase their stats. Occasionally, and exclusive character is awarded to players who rank high enough in that season. Characters awarded this way include Ares and Cassandra Cain Batgirl. The current season offers the Batmobile, a Batman-specific legendary gear. Challenge Mode Current Challenges The Challenge Mode is a event that happens usually twice a month, that may last for 10-17 days. It consists of 63 battles within five certain "Sub-Challenge Stages". Each of the five challenges has a certain requirement in order to beat them or even partake in them. *In challenge battle 1, only Bronze characters are allowed. *One character must be on your team for challenge battle 2, 4, 5, which is different between the three. *In challenge battle 3, only Bronze or Silver characters are allowed. Any version of the named character will work. For example, if it requires Bane on their team, Bane, Regime Bane, Luchador Bane, or Knightfall Bane will work. In certain challenges, there are certain criteria instead of a character, such as requiring a Red Son character or a Regime character. The battles within the challenge mode have an Energy Cost and an extra cost known as "Challenge Credits". Credits are won by doing ladders outside the challenge mode. You receive 0.5 Challenge Credits for every energy bar used. Therefore, playing 2 battles that require 3 energy bars each, you will receive 1 & 2 Challenge Credits for the two fights. Every time a challenge starts, 25 credits are awarded to the player to get started. With the completion of the challenge, the player receives 25 more credits to play the next difficulty. Without any losses, a total of 63 credits is required to beat the challenge mode completely. Credits can also be bought from the shop in quantities of 3 or 20. Credits disappear from the player when Challenge Mode ends. When a Challenge Mode is completed, a "Gold" character will be awarded to the player. Other rewards include a free Bronze booster pack, 15,000 Power Credits and a Silver booster pack. Once Challenge Mode is completed, the player may buy the same character again to promote them. Upon completion of the Expert Mode difficulty, the player also receives a uncommon Gear Card. Upon completion of the Nightmare difficulty, the player also receives a 3-star Gear Card exclusive to the challenge character. If the player has not completed it, they will not find them there. As of yet, challenge mode characters can be found in Challenge Booster Packs. In the 1.7 Update, Challenge Mode will be repeatable up to three times if eligible. This is ONLY '''from Elseworld Flash onwards. For example, the challenge with Elseworld Flash will be repeatable so that's it possible to claim the prizes three times. However, with each repeat, the challenge mode gets significantly tougher; the difficulty starts from Normal, then to Expert difficulty and finally Nightmare difficulty. The same mechanic of completing the challenges one by one to get pieces for prizes will still apply. In higher difficulties, players may be rewarded with character cards of bronze or silver rarity, or very rarely gold. In the Expert difficulty, it takes 2 Challenge Credits in every battle, and in Nightmare difficulty it takes 3 Challenge Credits per battle up from the original one required. Therefore, it'll take 63, 126, and 189 (a grand total of 378 credits) to complete the Challenge mode fully. However, from the Killer Frost challenge onwards, the player only needed 1 Challenge Credit per battle regardless of difficulty. The '''1.8 Update added Batgirl back as a repeatable challenge. Old challenges such as Zod and Red Son Deathstroke are likely to make a return in this way, just as 600 Wonder Woman and Darkseid did. Recently, the 2.1 Update brought Regime Killer Frost, Luchadore Bane, Arkham Origins Deathstroke, and Red Son Batman as new challenges. Furthermore, the''' 2.2 Update brought in new challenge characters, which are Red Son Green Lantern, Zatanna, Raven and Aquaman. Cassandra Cain Batgirl could be found in the game files and was later released as an online challenge. The '''2.3 Update brough in Godfall Superman, Animated Batman Beyond and MKX Scorpion. The Batmobile is released as an online challenge. Ra's Al Ghul Dagger and Static's Disc are found in gear packs. Category:Real World Category:IOS Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Mobile Characters These characters are rewards from previous (or ongoing) challenge modes. Batgirl was brought back from NetherRealm due to customer feedback. Darkseid was brought back as a challenge on May 31, 2014. 600 Wonder Woman was brought back on June 27, 2014 for Android, while iOS had new characters added in, such as Regime Killer Frost. Other challenge characters are known to be brought back as challenges as well. * A * denotes that this card was changed in terms of ability, damage, and cost. * A ^ denotes that Scorpion's damage stat was increased to 950 from 750, and his ability did blockable BLEEDS and FIRE damage over 6 and 12 seconds, but were weaker in terms of damage. Characters The Flash Flash Card iOS.jpg|The Flash Card Decode (1).jpg|Regime The Flash Elseworld Flash.png|Elseworld The Flash 640px-Flash_New_52_iOS.jpg|The Flash New 52 Nightwing NightwingCardiOS.png|Nightwing Regime Nightwing Injustice:Gods Among Us iOS.jpg|Regime Nightwing New52NighWing.jpg|New 52 Nightwing Batman BatmanCardiOS.png|Batman BatmanInsurgencyCardiOS.png|Insurgency Batman Ao.jpg|Arkham Origins Batman batman-beyond-injustice-ios-unlock-651.jpg|Batman Beyond Blackest Night Batman IOS Card|Blackest Night Batman Batman Red Son.jpg|Batman Red Son Cyborg CyborgCardiOS.png|Cyborg iOS Regime Cyborg.jpg|Regime Cyborg TeenTitanCyborg.jpg|Teen Titans Cyborg Green Arrow iOS Green Arrow Card.jpg|Green Arrow GreenArrowInsurgencyCardiOS.png|Insurgency Green Arrow ArrowGreen Arrow.jpg|Arrow Green Arrow Superman SupermanCardIos.png|Superman SupermanRegimeCardiOS.png|Regime Superman Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-–-Man-of-Steel-Superman-Card.png|Man of Steel Superman Prison Superman.jpg|Prison Superman supermanredson.jpg|Red Son Superman Raven Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-–-Raven-Regime.png|Regime Raven Silver Raven.jpg|Raven Aquaman Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-–-Aquaman-Regime-Card.png|Regime Aquaman Wonder Woman Card Decode (2).jpg|Wonder Woman WonderWomanRegimeCardIos.png|Regime Wonder Woman iOS Red Son Wonder Woman.jpg|Red Son Wonder Woman 600-Wonder-Woman-Card.png|600 Wonder Woman Hawkgirl Hawkgirl_IOS.png|Hawkgirl Shazam ' Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-–-Shazam.png|'Shazam''' ' '''Green Lantern' GreenLanternCardiOS.png|Green Lantern GreenLanternNew52CardiOS.png|New 52 Green Lantern Regime Green Lantern.jpg|Regime Green Lantern Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-–-John-Stewart-Green-Lantern-Card.png|John Stewart Green Lantern Solomon Grundy SolomonGrundyRegimeCardiOS.png|Regime Solomon Grundy Red son Solomon Grundy ELITE III .jpg|Red Son Solomon Grundy Solomon Grundy.jpg|Solomon Grundy BossGrundy.jpg|Boss Solmon Grundy Harley Quinn HarleyQuinnCardiOS.png|Harley Quinn HarleyQuinnInsurgencyCardiOS.png|Insurgency Harley Quinn download (1).jpg|Arkham City Harley Quinn AnimatedHarleyQuinn.jpg|Animated Harley Quinn The Joker Card Decode (8).jpg|The Joker JokerInsurgencyCardiOS.png|Insurgency Joker Killing Joke Card IOS|The Killing Joke Joker Deathstroke Card Decode (6).jpg|Deathstroke Insurgency-Deathstroke-662x463.png|Insurgency Deathstroke Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-–-Red-Son-Deathstroke.png|Red Son Deathstroke Deathstroke Arkham Origins.jpg|Deathstroke Arkham Origins Catwoman Catwoman Card.jpg|Catwoman CatwomanRegimeCardiOS.png|Regime Catwoman CatwomanBatmanReturns.jpg|Batman Returns Catwoman Lex Luthor Card Decode.jpg|Lex Luthor Lex Luther Insurgency.jpg|Insurgency Lex Luthor KryptoLex.jpg|Krypto Lex Luthor Doomsday DoomsdayCardiOS.png|Doomsday Card Decode (7).jpg|Regime Doomsday Doomsday Containment IOS.png|Containment Doomsday Killer Frost Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-–-Regime-Killer-Frost-193x300.png|Regime Killer Frost Bane BaneCardiOS.jpg|Bane Card Decode (4).jpg|Regime Bane Knightfall Bane.png|Knightfall Bane Luchador Bane Challenge.jpg|Luchador Bane Black Adam BlackAdamCardiOS.png|Black Adam BlackAdamRegimeCardiOS.png|Regime Black Adam Sinestro SinestroCardiOS.png|Sinestro Card Decode (5).jpg|Regime Sinestro GreenLanternSinestro.jpg|Green Lantern Sinestro Lobo ' lobo la ragazza.png|Lobo ' Batgirl ' Barbara lolo.jpg|Batgirl ' Zod Card Decode (3).jpg|Zod Man of Steel Zod.png|Man of Steel Zod Scorpion Scorpion_IOS.png|Scorpion Martian Manhunter Martian_Manhunter_IOS.jpg|Martian Manhunter Darkseid Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-–-Darkseid-Card.png|Darkseid Support Cards The Flash Altered Perception iOS.jpg Lightning Quick iOS.jpg Speed Force iOS.jpg ' '''Nightwing Acrobat iOS.jpg Escrima Master.jpg Shadowy Mentor iOS.jpg ' 'Batman Alfred iOS.jpg Oracle iOS.jpg Batcave iOS.jpg ' 'Cyborg Molybdenum Limbs iOS.jpg Targeting System iOS.jpg S.T.A.R Labs iOS.jpg ' '''Green Arrow Natas1.jpg Trick Arrows iOS.jpg Black Canary iOS.PNG Superman Lois Lane iOS.jpg Son of Kypton iOS.jpg Fortress of Solitude iOS.jpg ''' '''Raven Arella.jpg Trigoncard.jpg Ravencard3.jpg Aquaman Throne of Atlantis Support Card.jpg Poseidon's Trident Support Card.jpg Armies of Atlantis Support Card.jpg Wonder Woman Daughter of Zeus iOS.jpg Strength of Demeter iOS.jpg Amazonian Origin iOS.jpg 'Hawkgirl Nth Metal Armor.jpg Morningstar.jpg Belt of Nth Metal Support Card.jpg ' 'Shazam Tawky Tawny (Injustice Gods Among Us).png Jebediah of Canaan (Injustice Gods Among Us).png Rock of Eternity.jpg ' 'Green Lantern Guardians iOS.jpg Green Lantern Corps iOS.jpg Power Battery iOS.jpg ' 'Solomon Grundy Swamp Origin iOS.jpg Undead Strength iOS.jpg Re-animation iOS.jpg ' 'Harley Quinn PoisonIvy.jpg Harley's Mallet.jpg Mr.J iOS.jpg ' 'The Joker Joker's Gang iOS.jpg Laughing Gas iOS.jpg Arkham Asylum iOS .jpg ' 'Deathstroke Promethium Armor iOS.jpg Person Arsenal iOS.jpg Contract Killer iOS.jpg ' 'Catwoman Scary Boyfriend iOS.jpg Blade Claws iOS.jpg Steal From The Rich.jpg ' 'Lex Luthor Armored Exoskeleton.jpg Enhanced Powersuit iOS.jpg Lexcorp iOS.jpg ' 'Doomsday Kryptonian Origin iOS.jpg Death of Superman iOS.jpg Fast Regeneration iOS.jpg ' 'Killer Frost Thermafrost Accident.jpg Thin Ice.jpg Endless Whiteout.jpg ' 'Bane Venom Overdose iOS.jpg Break The Bat iOS.jpg Venom Formula iOS.jpg ' 'Black Adam Isis iOS.jpg SHAZAM iOS.jpg Khandaq iOS.jpg ' 'Sinestro Sinestro Corps iOS.jpg Yellow Power Ring iOS.jpg Yellow Power Battery iOS.jpg ' 'Lobo Space Hog iOS.jpg Hook and Chain iOS.jpg Space Dolphins iOS .jpg ' 'Batgirl James Gordon iOS.jpg Sensei Dragoncat.jpg 338px-Birds of Prey Ios Card.jpg ' 'Zod Non.jpg Ursa.jpg Lor-Zod.jpg ' 'Scorpion Hanzo Hasashi Support Card.jpg Shrai Ryu Clan.jpg Netherrealm Support Card.jpg ' 'Martian Manhunter Bag of Chocos Card.jpg Mars, the Red Planet.jpg JLA Watchtower Card.jpg ' 'Darkseid Granny Goodness Support Card.jpg Big Barda Support Card.jpg Lashina.jpg ' All Characters MartianManhunterCardiOS.png DarkseidCardiOS.png Supergirl.png RiddlerCardiOS.png Powergirl.jpg Bizzaro.jpg DoctorFateCardiOS.png GorillaGroddiOS.png Brainiac.png Ra'sAlGhulCardiOS.png Kilowog IOS.PNG Tim Drake IOS.PNG Hawkman IOS.PNG Ravager IOS.PNG Black Manta IOS.PNG Starfire IOS.PNG Parallax IOS.PNG Talia al Ghul IOS.PNG Swamp Thing IOS.PNG The Spectre IOS.PNG Anti-Life Equation Support Card.jpg Challenges *Power Surge = Both you and your opponents team has a increased Power Gain. *Mini Boss = A Mini-Boss waits for you at the end of the battle (Varies). *Boss = 1 Powered Up fighter against your team with Damage and Health Boosts, and Random Special Attacks. *Random Enemies = You will not know what the enemies are until you enter the fight. *Dampening Field = Your team generates Power at a decreased rate. *Regeneration = Your opponents team regenerates Health. *Radiation = Your team will constantly lose Health. *Chaos = You have no control over when your team tags in and out. *Countdown = You have limited time to defeat your opponents team. *Half-A-Hero = Specials and Super move damage are reduced. *Dead Zone = No passives. *Life Drain = Damage taken is given to the opponent as a heal. *No Supermoves = While the third bar of power appears disabled, no power is actually wasted if you go over the second bar. Trivia *The Martian Manhunter support card was renamed J'onn J'onzz, leading to the belief that Martian Manhunter will be a future character card. Martian Manhunter became available as a character card for a limited time through the challenge mode; whether this influenced the name change of the support card is unknown. *The game has Darkseid as a playable character, making Injustice mobile have an exclusive character. *Green Lantern Sinestro and Batman Returns Catwoman are also mobile exclusive skins. *Only Ares has yet to make a debut in the mobile game. Patch Updates *2.1: Added four new challenge characters, Regime Killer Frost, Luchador Bane, Arkham Origins Deathstroke and Red Son Batman. Furthermore, multiplayer has been balanced. *2.0: MULTIPLAYER! Added an online competitive system, gear score and equippable items, a new single player ladder, multiple new cards making most cards have a "Gold" equivalent, and Shazam. Also, the Challenge Booster Pack was added. *1.8: Added four new challenge characters according to the hints given, such as Darkseid, Boss Solomon Grundy, 600 Wonder Woman, and Containment Doomsday and various bug fixes. Scorpion's Card was also boosted in terms of overall damage and cost on the iOS version. *1.7: Added repeatable challenges, allowing challenge characters to be won repeatedly up to three times. The Man of Steel pack featuring alternate versions of Superman and Zod were added. *1.6: Added the Alliance Credits system. Category:Real World Category:IOS Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Mobile